bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncer
__TOC__ The Bouncer is one of the three types of Big Daddies. Bouncers are more agile than Rosies, the other type of Big Daddy, but are entirely ineffective in ranged combat. The Bouncer's main weapon is an oversized drill (and, in the case of an Elite Bouncer, a spinning handclub) attached to its right arm and powered by the internal combustion engine on his back. They generally attack using powerful blows at close range, with a fast charge being their only offensive long range ability. The Bouncers' distinctive helmets, with multiple small portholes and protection cages, appear to be based on the French Carmagnolle diving suit's design. BioShock In addition to normal Bouncer, the player encounters Elite Bouncers, which use a spinning harpoon instead of a drill, are decorated with red stripes, and are more difficult to deal with than the earlier Bouncer. The Bouncers are encountered in Welcome to Rapture, the Medical Pavilion, Fort Frolic, Hephaestus, and a single one in the Proving Grounds. Bouncer "Moods" The Bouncer, like the Rosie, has three "moods" that may occur when the player encounters them. These moods appear as the color of the small portholes on the Bouncer's mask, along with his wrist. *The Bouncer's "green light" will only appear when he is hypnotized, by use of the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid. *The Bouncer's "yellow light" will appear when it is in a "neutral" mode. When walking (with a Little Sister), they will always be in this mood. *The Bouncer's "red light" will appear when the player attacks the Big Daddy or is enraged with the Enrage plasmid. Attacks When fighting any type of Bouncer, three different attacks can and will be utilized against the player. *The Bouncer may slam his drill into the ground, creating a small tremor in the ground and disorienting the player for a moment. *The Bouncer may punch or drill you, eating away a lot of health. With both normal and Elite Bouncers, the drill will take away approximately half of one's health. *Depending on how far away you are from the Bouncer, it may charge rapidly into the player, blasting some of their health and disorienting them for a second. Strategies Tactics involved in killing a Bouncer vary slightly from a Rosie as it's advisable to stay out of melee range. Using electrical attacks such as Electro Bolt, the Chemical Thrower with Electric Gel, or the Shotgun with Electric Buck, sends the Bouncer into a state of shock in which it cannot attack. Bouncers are vulnerable to armor-piercing ammunition from the Pistol or Machine Gun, and hacking Turrets or Security Bots (if possible) will give one the upper hand. A very simple but effective technique for killing a Bouncer is using Telekinesis to throw explosive barrels and hydrogen tanks at the Big Daddy. This is recommended when the player is in a level with a large group of explosive objects placed near each other (examples: Hephaestus, Neptune's Bounty). This is better to use against a Bouncer than a Rosie, because the Rosie can shoot the barrel while the player is carrying it, causing it to explode in their face. Since the Bouncer is an entirely melee-based enemy, one can wait for it to charge at them, then run out of the way and throw another barrel at it while it is recovering (Use an electrical attack or Winter Blast if one needs extra time). Combining this tactic with an upgraded Shotgun or Crossbow will kill the Bouncer in no time. *One of the best ways to kill a Bouncer is to use the Trap Bolt. Find a corridor with two walls, then while crouching, fire a bolt from one side to the opposite wall, uncrouch, fire another bolt above the previous one, go over to other wall and do the same in the other direction. Move down the hallway, repeat until one has a rough grid of electrified barriers. Although this does take a lot of time and ammo to prepare, if a Bouncer charges though a well constructed grid, then the player may be rewarded with the Bouncer dying just before it gets to them, with its body landing neatly at their feet to plunder. A fun idea in Hephaestus is to lure the Bouncer to the big stairwell and place around 4 trap bolts going down with a Proximity Mine in the middle, so that the Bouncer will charge, trip, and smash headfirst into a wall. *One relatively unknown and easy way to kill any Big Daddy is to fire Exploding Buck. On Easy mode, three shots should kill it and on Hard, around nine will do the trick. *One highly effective (and extremely entertaining) method is to use the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid on a wandering Big Daddy, then take him to another Big Daddy and let them battle it out. If the target Big Daddy falls first, so much the better, but if the player's dies first, it is easy to pick off the survivor with even one's weakest weapons. *Another easy way to dispatch a Bouncer is to wait until its back is turned, and then firing five or six Proximity Mines on the ground right in front of oneself. Step back, pull out the Pistol, fire a single shot at the Bouncer, and let it charge forward, running straight into the mines. This strategy will kill an Elite Bouncer in one shot on the Easy difficulty. On medium or hard, the player can also set the mines in a group and put a Target Dummy over the mines. When the Bouncer attacks, he will be dealt a great deal of damage. *One of the easiest ways to kill a Bouncer (or any Big Daddy) is to ambush it in a tight place and fire a proximity mine right in front of the player, following the mine one can fire a continuous stream of Electric Gel (from the Chemical Thrower) at the Bouncer. The Electric Gel effectively stuns the Bouncer and slowly burns away its health. A moderately powerful Bouncer should take a little more than a full tank of gel to kill, but while the player reloads their chemical thrower the Bouncer should die as it crosses over the proximity mine they placed earlier. *In a strategy first seen in the "Bringing it Home" trailer shown at X06, the Insect Swarm Plasmid works almost the same as the Electro Bolt, although the Bouncer may still charge at the player, even though the insects remain. Using Insect Swarm is a great opportunity to charge in with a Shotgun loading 00 Buck ammo or a Machine Gun with armor-piercing rounds. *Another strategy, although not particularly effective but very simple nevertheless is to upgrade the Grenade Launcher so it no longer damages the player, then simply walk up to the Bouncer and shoot it with explosives. *A very effective yet still simple strategy is to just attack Big Daddies with Heat-seeking RPG rounds from the Grenade Launcher until it falls. A damage upgraded Grenade launcher should only take seven shots to kill an Elite Bouncer on Hard difficulty. If the player find that this method wastes too much ammo for their liking, then hack U-Invent machines and use the Prolific Inventor Gene tonic (only available to those who choose to save the Little Sisters), as this should make getting RPGs quite easy. *Another strategy is to shoot Incendiary Bolts at a Bouncer. On Easy difficulty, two shots will take out most of its health with a small bit left. On Hard, five shots would be needed to kill the Bouncer. *It is possible to break the valve off the airtank on their back, releasing oxygen, shooting the stream (fire-based weaponry helps, but normal ammo has worked) will cause an explosion, and a very hurt Bouncer. A good way to pull this off is to approach with the Wrench, aim well, and take off the valve with a swing, then run, stun, and shoot the stream (or if the player feels lucky, and has Static Discharge equipped, scratch the 'run' part and let one's own defenses do the stun). *A strategy more useful on Bouncers than Rosies is to cast the Security Bullseye Plasmid on the Big Daddy near a camera and let the bots do the rest. On Hard this strategy may need to be used twice to kill the Big Daddy. The two main benefits of this strategy are that it is cost efficient, and it keeps the player out of harm's way. *One of the fastest ways to kill a Big Daddy is to place a bunch of Proximity Mines on a physics object (preferably an explosive), and throw it at the target. If it does not kill him, then it will leave him with almost no health. *Once the player has both the Chemical Thrower and Grenade Launcher, a great way to take out an Elite Bouncer is to get far away, shoot it with Electric Gel until its health is about halfway, and then switch to the Grenade Launcher and blast away at it. This tactic will take mere seconds to kill the Big Daddy. *The most overall efficient way to kill Elite Big Daddies is to shoot them with a steel-tipped crossbow bolt, hit them with Electro Bolt, and repeat the process until they are dead. This is much cheaper than most other methods, and does not require weapon upgrades, but upgrading the Crossbow's damage is highly beneficial towards efficiency. To do the above strategy, the player must fire and stun as quickly as possible, as they only have fractions of a second to act while the Big Daddy is immobilized. This tactic was researched on Elite Bouncers and Elite Rosies, and is more effective on the Bouncers because they take the shortest possible route to the player. BioShock 2 Bouncers will be returning as enemies in BioShock 2 with the exact same traits they had in the previous game. Video thumb|400px|left Trivia *The Bouncer is the iconic face of BioShock, being featured in most of the trailers, on the cover of the game's box, and as a doll or figurine, both in-game and in real life. *The Bouncer is also one of the few enemies in any game who knocks the player back and swings their camera as they are being hit. *The design of the Bouncer appears to have been based off of that of the French Carmagnolle diving suit. *In the Bioshock "Bring It Home" trailer, the inside of the Bouncer's dome/helmet can be seen after taking a severe hit from a direct shotgun blast. However, not much is actually seen since the light from inside of the helmet blocks it out. This occurrence is not present in the final version of the game. *One of the original idea's for the bouncer was duel hand grinders instead of a drill. Category:Enemies Category:Research Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2